


Hide-And-Seek

by Filigranka



Category: Game of Sultans (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Drabble, F/F, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:55:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25376518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/pseuds/Filigranka
Summary: Felicia isn't great at hiding.
Relationships: Female Sultana/Felicia (Game of Sultans)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Hide-And-Seek

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lionessvalenti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/gifts).



This morning, the library was filled with guests. Courtiers, alchemists, astrologists, priests. Felicia was lying at her belly, half-hid below a long desk, planning to sneak beneath it at the smallest noise.

But romantic adventures of Salome, quark from Le-hi-stan, grabbed her too much. One moment, she was passionately kissing on a boat in the middle of “the river wider than lakes”, another, she was back at the wooden floor and a soft _mest_ -shoe was slowly sliding down her spine, between her cheeks.

‘The more silent you are,’ said Sultana, massaging Felicia’s asshole, ‘the greater your reward will be.’

**Author's Note:**

> Ashling - <3 <3 <3 for helping me!


End file.
